Kau Segalanya
by D3villaZ
Summary: Kousei harus cuti sejenak sebagai pianis guna menjadi agen asuransi dadakan lantaran Kaori ngidam. Tapi ada alasan lain kenapa Kaori menginginkan hal itu.


Kau Segalanya _by_ D3villaZ

Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso (c) Naoshi Arakawa

.

.

Musim panas datang lagi. Menyengatnya sinar mentari di siang hari, tebalnya debu di sepanjang jalan, ditambah suara jangkrik pada semak-semak terdekat tak menghalangi semangat Kousei Arima dalam mencari nafkah.

Kousei Arima adalah pria yang beberapa bulan lalu menikahi violinis berbakat bernama Kaori Miya―Arima, kini istrinya tengah duduk manis di rumah menikmati potongan buah sambil mengelus perutnya yang sedikit membuncit.

Calon buah hati Kousei yang sedang dikandung Kaori ini cukup banyak mintanya. Saat kandungannya berusia dua minggu, Kaori enggan mendengarkan suara alat musik. Di minggu ke empat, Kaori meminta Kousei cuti dari pekerjaannya sebagai pianis. Di minggu ke enam, Kaori menginginkan Kousei menjadi agen asuransi.

Benar sekali, Kousei adalah tipe suami penurut yang mengikuti kemauan istri yang sedang ngidam. Sebab itulah, saat ini Kousei sedang berjalan di trotoar, di bawah teriknya udara musim panas. Dengan pakaian rapi, tas tersampir di bahu kiri dan tangan memegang sebuah map, Kousei mendatangi satu demi satu orang yang ia temui, memberi penjelasan singkat dan menawari untuk memakai jasa asuransi perusahaan tempatnya bekerja.

Tak semua orang memiliki pandangan positif tentang asuransi. Ada yang langsung menolak bahkan ketika Kousei baru menghampiri. Pun beberapa kali Kousei bertemu dengan yang mendengarkan penjelasannya khidmat, namun tidak kunjung mengerti. Pernah pula Kousei bertemu dengan calon pelanggan yang hanya fokus pada tampangnya yang kata Kaori-istrinya ganteng maksimal itu.

Tapi Kousei tetap sabar menjalani pekerjaannya saat ini, demi calon buah hati, agar ketika lahir nanti tidak ileran karena permintaannya semasa dalam kandungan senantiasa dituruti.

Setelah mengusap peluh, Kousei menghampiri kotak mesin minuman, ia memasukkan selembar uang, memencet tombol di layar dan mendapatkan sebotol ocha dingin. Kousei pun duduk di kursi terdekat dari mesin minuman tersebut, ia menaruh mapnya, lalu membuka segel botol dan menegak minuman itu.

Nikmatnya.

Dalam sekejap botol itu telah kehilangan seluruh isinya karena Kousei minum bak orang tak pernah minum seabad lamanya. Benar-benar.

Begitu selesai dengan istirahat sejenaknya, Kousei kembali berjalan. Selanjutnya, ia akan mengunjungi Tsubaki dan Watari, tentu saja untuk menawari program asuransi.

Kousei sudah berharap kalau ia akan mendapat sambutan baik dari teman masa kecilnya. Tapi Tuhan memiliki rencana lain, karena tepat setelah Kousei menjelaskan maksud kedatangannya mengunjungi mereka, serentak mereka tertawa. Benar-benar teman pengertian.

Tak tanggung-tanggung, Kousei justru mendapat ceramah dari Tsubaki dan ejekan dari Watari. Inti dari yang mereka bilang tentu saja tentang betapa tragisnya hidup seorang pianis, karena ketika menikah malah menjadi agen asuransi. Kousei tentu saja mengelak, memang apa salahnya menjadi agen asuransi?

Dengan lesu karena sepanjang hari itu Kousei hanya mendapat dua pelanggan, ia pun pulang ke rumahnya. Rumah itu ia beli beberapa minggu sebelum upacara pernikahannya dengan Kaori. Sebuah rumah minimalis dengan halaman besar penuh bunga (yang ditanam Kaori) dan aroma roti (yang senantiasa dibuat Kaori) dari cerubung asap.

" _Tadaima_ ," kata Kousei sesaat setelah masuk ke dalam rumah. Alisnya mengernyit saat mendapati kekosongan menyambutnya.

" _Anata_ ," panggil Kousei pada Kaori, berharap istrinya menampakkan diri. Pria itu menaruh tasnya di sofa yang ia lewati saat berjalan untuk ke dapur. Namun sesampainya di dapur hanya ada keheningan di antara perlengkapan masak di situ. "Kau dimana?"

Lelah yang sebelumnya dirasa Kousei berubah menjadi rasa khawatir mengenai kondisi istrinya saat ini. Lekas saja ia berjalan menuju kamarnya dan sang istri. Setelah membuka pintu kamarnya, lagi-lagi tak ada Kaori. Kemudian Kousei keluar dari kamarnya, ia terdiam sejenak di depan pintu kamar.

Menajamkan pendengaran, Kousei tak menangkap adanya bunyi air. Berarti istrinya tidak sedang di kamar mandi. Lalu kemana?

Pria berambut biru gelap itu segera beranjak. Satu yang diingatnya, ia belum menyentuh ruang musik. Memang sebagai pemusik, Kousei mempunyai ruangan musik khusus di rumah itu, di ruangan itu terdapat _grand_ piano favoritnya, biola yang dipakai Kaori dan beragam alat musik yang bisa mereka berdua mainkan.

Belum sempat Kousei membuka pintu ruang musik, ia mendengar alunan biola dimainkan. Ia tersenyum kecil. Ia pun mendorong pelan pintu terkayu mahoni tersebut, agar tak terdengar decitan sedikit pun.

Begitu mendapatkan celah yang cukup bagi tubuh Kousei untuk masuk, ia pun melangkah ke dalam. Tepat beberapa meter di depannya, sang istri tengah bermain biola membelakanginya. Padahal, empat minggu lalu, istrinya itu bilang enggan mendengarkan suara alat musik. Sejak itulah Kousei puasa bermain piano kalau di rumah.

Namun yang Kousei lihat saat ini. Istrinya menggesek biola itu dengan bulir air mata di sudut matanya. Biar Kousei tebak, pasti air mata rindu lantaran menelantarkan alat musik. Tipikal Kaori sekali.

Lantas Kousei bertepuk tangan tepat di saat Kaori selesai, sehingga Kaori menoleh, air matanya masih mengucur dari mata. " _Anata_!" pekik Kaori kala mendapat senyum manis dari suaminya. "Ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat."

Kaori meletakkan biolanya dan mendekati Kousei, mereka saling berhadapan saat ini.

Sepasang tangan Kousei terjulur guna menangkup wajah Kaori sebelum menghapus jejak air mata wanita itu dengan jari-jari panjang dan kurusnya. "Kalau rindu bermain musik, ya lakukan saja, tidak ada yang melarangmu."

Kaori menatap Kousei dengan berkaca-kaca. "Tapi empat minggu lalu aku bilang untuk tidak ada suara alat musik di rumah ini."

"Itu kan empat minggu lalu." Kousei berganti membelai helai rambut Kaori.

Rambut pirang Kaori bergoyang naik-turun beberapa kali. "Karena sudah empat minggu, makanya aku ... tanganku gatal sekali ingin memainkannya. Tapi..."

"Tapi?"

"Tapi kalau begini tidak sesuai rencanaku." Ia menghela napas.

Kousei tersentak, ia menatap Kaori lekat. "Apa jangan-jangan kau akan berbohong lagi padaku?"

"Eh?" Kaori menjulurkan lidahnya. Kerlingan jahil terlintas di mata beriris peraknya. "Enggak, kok. Hanya saja..."

 _Prodigy_ pianis itu tampak masih curiga. "Hanya saja?" ulangnya.

"Begini." Kaori terlihat salah tingkah diperhatikan begitu intens oleh suaminya. Dengan semburat merah di pipi akhirnya ia menarik pergelangan tangan Kousei, mengajaknya keluar dari ruang musik itu dan menggiringnya ke ruangan khusus Kaori, tempat di mana wanita itu menyimpan kue-kue buatannya.

"Sebenarnya masih satu hari lagi sih, tapi karena sudah terlanjur, jadi..." Kaori membuka sebuah kotak paling besar di antara jejeran kue buatannya. Lalu terlihatlah kue berbentuk menyerupai _grand_ piano, teksturnya tampak detail, terutama di bagian tuts-tutsnya, di atas tutup _grand_ piano itu terdapat sebuah tulisan.

" _Tanjoubi omedetou, Anata_ ," ujar Kaori, serupa dengan apa yang ditulisnya di kue. Sebuah cengiran Kaori sunggingkan tatkala mendapati wajah tertegun Kousei. "Anak kita ini bukannya tidak suka musik." Dengan sebelah tangannya yang tak menopang piring kue, Kaori mengelus perutnya. "Dia juga tidak membenci pekerjaan ayahnya. Malah setiap mendengar suara musik, dia akan senang, aku dapat merasakannya."

"Tapi karena aku ingin membuatmu kesal sebelum memberimu kue ulang tahunmu, jadilah aku memintamu ini-itu," terang Kaori, kepalanya ia miringkan, berniat menggoda Kousei.

Sementara Kaori menjelaskan, Kousei tampak tidak menyangka kalau akan mendapatkan kejutan ulang tahun serumit ini, ia bahkan rela meninggalkan rutinitasnya sebagai pianis hanya demi ini. Benar-benar.

Kousei akhirnya mengambil alih kue yang dipegang Kaori, menyingkirkannya agak ke kiri tubuh Kousei, barulah dengan tangannya yang bebas Kousei mendekap Kaori. "Lain kali, kau cukup mendoakanku saja, tidak perlu bohong, tidak perlu kejutan, tidak perlu kue. Tidak ada yang lebih kunantikan di hari ulang tahunku selain kamu yang tetap di sisiku. Itu saja."

Tangan Kaori bergerak memeluk pinggang ramping Kousei. "Setiap hari ketika aku membuka mataku dan hal pertama yang kulihat adalah kau, aku selalu berdoa untuk terus bersamamu." Kaori mengungkapkan isi hatinya. "Lain kali aku tidak akan bohong, hanya kejutan dan kue. Bagaimana? Biar bagaimanapun ulang tahunmu perlu sesuatu yang berkesan, _Anata_."

Kousei menghela napas, ia menghirup dalam-dalam aroma rambut Kaori dan menciumnya sekilas. "Kau tahu apa yang paling berkesan buatku?"

"Apa?"

"Itu diawali huruf K, diakhiri huruf U, ditengahi huruf A." Kousei memberi teka-teki mudah.

"Kau? Maksudmu aku?" Kaori mengeryit, tapi ia tidak melepas pelukannya pada Kousei. "Kenapa aku?"

"Karena kau, hidupmu, adalah hidupku. Kau segalanya bagiku. Puas?" Kousei berkata dengan lembut dan mendayu.

Tiba-tiba saja Kaori mencubit pinggang Kousei. "Rayuanmu _mainstream, Anata_ ," katanya lalu tertawa.

.

.

Selesai.

.

.

 _a/n_ : Tsumugi di sini. Ini termasuk fanon kali, ya? Kau Segalanya ini bisa sekuel dari Jejak Bidadari di Taman Bermain, tapi bisa juga terpisah. Oh ya, ulang tahun Kousei itu 28 Maret 'kan, ya? Tapi latar di fanfiksi ini musim panas, namanya juga fanfiksi ya. Buat kamu yang sudah membaca sampai sini, terima kasih banyak. Bagaimana tanggapanmu? Tsumugi masih suka kebalik-balik nulis Kousei sama Kaori nih, mohon dikoreksi, hehe.

.

.

Sepenggal kisah yang tertinggal :

TOK ... TOK ... TOK

Mendengar pintu yang diketuk, Kousei berjalan untuk membukanya, Kaori mengekor dibelakangnya. Setelah Kousei membuka pintu, tampaklah wajah melas Tsubaki dan Watari.

"Aku butuh asuransi, kau lihat (menunjukkan sehelai rambut putih di tangan) aku tua terlalu dini." Itu Tsubaki, memamerkan satu ubannya, padahal bisa jadi hal tersebut lantaran kondisi tubuhnya saja yang sedang tidak stabil.

Sementara itu.

"Aku butuh asuransi, jumlah gadis-gadisku semakin banyak, mereka akan membunuhku dengan cepat," alasan Watari.

Di hadapan mereka, Kousei dan Kaori saling menoleh dan bertukar tatap. "Meskipun kejutannya sudah terjadi, tapi sepertinya kau harus menambah masa cuti pianismu, _Anata_. Pelanggan asuransimu menanti." Kaori mengakhiri perkataannya dengan seringai lebar.

Benar-benar selesai.


End file.
